escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Antología griega
La Antología griega ( ; ) o denomidada a veces también Antología palatina, es una recopilación de poemas, esencialmente epigramas griegos, que abarca desde el periodo clásico de la literatura griega al bizantino. Historia La Corona de Meleagro Aunque se han encontrado papiros en Egipto que contienen fragmentos de colecciones de poesía, la antología griega más antigua conocida fue compilada por Meleagro de Gadara, con el título Anthologia, es decir, "Guirnalda de flores". Contenía, además de los poemas del propio compilador, partes de cuarenta y seis otros autores, entre ellos Arquíloco, Alceo de Mitilene, Évenos de Paros, Anacreonte y Simónides de Ceos. En el prefacio de la colección, Meleagro compara, con mucha delicadeza, el orden de los poemas a las flores de una guirnalda unidas por sus tallos, imagen que ha pasado a la posteridad con la palabra "Antología" como sinónimo de colección de obras literarias destinadas a futuras generaciones. La Anthologia de Meleagro tuvo tanto éxito que se incrementó con nuevos poemas desde la antigüedad. Los prefacios de las ediciones de Filipo de Tesalónica y Agatías, que fueron incorporadas en la Antología griega, testifican que se añadieron poemas posteriores. La edición final es de Constantino Céfalas quien, en el siglo X, agregó otras colecciones: versos homoeróticas recogidos por Estratón de Sardes en el siglo II; una colección de epigramas cristianos encontrados en iglesias; una colección de epigramas satíricos y de banquetes, debida a la pluma de Diogeniano; la descripción de Cristodoro de las estatuas del gimnasio bizantino de Zeuxipo; y una colección de inscripciones albergadas en un templo de Cícico. Antología de Planudes thumb|Ejemplar del [[museo Británico de la edición clásica de la Antología griega en 5 tomos de Van Bosch y Van Lennep (comenzada en 1795 por Bosch, terminada y publicada en 1822 por Lennep). Con abundantes ilustraciones, consta de la traducción en versos latinos llevada a cabo por Grotius de la edición de Maximus Planudes de la Antología. Recoge la edición griega defectuosa de Wechel (1600), que es en sí misma una continuación de la edición planudea de 1566, escrita por Henri Estienne.]] El erudito Maximus Planudes realizó una edición de la Antología griega, a la que, además añadió algunas obras., eliminó o modificó varios poemas que no le parecían auténticos. Esta versión fue la única conocida en el Occidente cristiano,La versión autógrafa, fechada en 1301, ha sobrevidio; la primera edición impresa basada en el texto de Planudes data de 1494. Hasta que en 1606 Claude Saumaise descubrió en Heidelberg una colección más completa basada en la anterior edición de Céfalas, el manuscrito Codex Palatinus 23. La copia que hizo Saumaise, no habría sido publicada antes de 1776, puesto que Richard François Philippe Brunck la anexó a sus Analecta. La primera edición crítica se debe a F. Jacobs (13 vol. 1794-1803; revisada en 1813-17). Fue difundida en toda Europa. Un crítico del Times Literary Supplement, al comentar en 1971 la traducción parcial de Robin Skelton de la Antología, dejó escrito: Se puede detectar la influencia de esta colección sobre autores tan diferentes como Propercio, Ezra Pound y Edgar Lee Masters. Su influencia se acrecentó con la publicación de la traducción sin censuras en el siglo XX. Estilo Los poemas de esta antología provienen de diversas épocas. Se puede distinguir cuatro periodos: 1) El periodo griego propiamente dicho, del cual Simónides de Ceos (556-469 a. C.) es un destacado representante, con un buen número de inscripciones funerarias para los soldados caídos durante las Guerras médicas. Casi todas las obras de esta época son inscripciones reales o versos dedicados a personas reales, vivas o muerta. 2) El epigrama se desarrolló mucho en el periodo alejandrino. En esta época, su sentido se amplió para incluir anécdotas, sátiras y poemas amorosos. Calímaco de Cirene es una figura representativa de este periodo. 3) En el imperio romano, en una época tardía, se desarrolló otro género: la sátira. Lucilio, que escribió durante el reinado de Nerón, y que Luciano de Samosata, muestran gran talento para los epigramas mordaces y cáusticos. Palladas, un gramático de Alejandría del siglo IV es el último representante del epigrama clásico. En sus versos, se presenta con una oposición desesperada frente al cristianismo. 4) El cuarto periodo consiste en epigramas escritos durante el reinado del emperador Justiniano. El estilo es precios, como lo manifiesta la pluma de Agatías. Lista de poetas de la Antología griega Véase también * Antología * Antología latina Referencias Bibliografía Ediciones antiguas digitalizadas: * The Greek anthology, por Hugo Stadtmüller, Jean-Frédéric Dübner y al., trad. por William Roger Paton, Londres y Nueva York, William Heinemann y G. P. Putnam's sons, 1916-1918 (nombr. repr.), 5 vol. (The Loeb classical library, pp. 67-68 y 84-86). Bilingüe en griego e inglés. ** [http://www.archive.org/stream/greekanthology01newyuoft#page/n5/mode/2up Vol. 1. Christian epigrams. Christodorus of Thebes in Egypt. The Cyzicene epigrams The proems of the different anthologies. The amatory epigrams. The dedicatory epigrams] ** [http://www.archive.org/stream/greekanthology02newyuoft#page/n7/mode/2up Vol. 2. Sepulchral epigrams. The epigrams of Saint Gregory the theologian] ** Vol. 3. The declamatory epigrams ; [http://www.archive.org/stream/greekanthology04newyuoft#page/n7/mode/2up Vol. 4. The hortatory and admonitory epigrams. The convivial and satirical epigrams. Strato's Musa puerilis] ** [http://www.archive.org/stream/greekanthology05newyuoft#page/n5/mode/2up Vol. 5. Epigramas en varios metros. Arithmetical problems, riddles, oracles. Miscellanea. Epigrams of the planudean anthology not in the Palatine manuscript].}} Enlaces externos * Philippe Renault, Anthologie Palatine. Deux mille ans d'Anthologie grecque mais un chantier toujours ouvert, en Folia Electronica Classica, 8, Louvain-la-Neuve, julio-diciembre 2004 (con bibliografía.). Categoría:Literatura bizantina Categoría:Antologías Categoría:Obras literarias de la Antigua Grecia Categoría:Colecciones literarias